TE ODIO CON AMOR JANE
by rotten.dragon
Summary: TE ODIO POR ARRUINAR MI VIDA PERO TE AMO POR HACERLA INTERESANTE


Un nuevo fanfic!

TE ODIO CON AMOR JANE

CAPITULO 1

UNA EXTRAÑA LLEGADA

Jane: *se encuentra la chica de cabello negro escribiendo una carta como de costumbre en su escritorio* han pasado 3 años desde que me arruinaste la vida porque no te dejas atrapar?...porque tengo que limpiar tus desastres?...la verdad es que ya me canse de toda esta ridícula rutina….es hora de dejarte ir….y poder seguir con nuestras propias vidas, yo como un fenómeno y tu como un asesino…te deseo suerte Jeffrey…adiós linda obsesión…

*se quita la máscara dejando ver su rostro el cual era totalmente blanco y liso*

Debería también deshacerme de esta mascara solo me trae malos recuerdos..*agarra con fuerza su máscara tratando de arrojarla pero se queda estática al ver a un chico de mascara azul con los ojos negros*

Jack: hola jane hace tanto que no nos veíamos…*levanta un poco su máscara para mostrarle una amplia sonrisa* que es lo que sucede te veo un poco extraña

Jane:*se relaja poniéndose de nuevo su máscara*oh hola Jack y no es nada solo que no sé qué hacer con mi vida

Jack: si claro entonces esta carta es nada? *se la muestra moviéndola de un lado a otro*

Jane: hey no! Deja eso! *Decía molesta y sonrojada tratando de quitársela de las manos*ya okey ya no quiero buscar a Jeff! Ya estoy cansada de este estúpido juego del gato y el ratón! Si él no quiere ser atrapado pues yo no lo seguiré buscando! *le arrebata la carta para después romperla en varios pedazos*

Jack: jane…..*vuelve a bajar su máscara cubriéndole completamente su cara*…te volviste muy popular entre nosotros así que es hora de cambiar tu vida….velo como una nueva oportunidad

Jane: de que estas hablando Jack? *con curiosidad se acerca*

Jack: felicidades! Ahora eres una creepypasta como nosotros…despídete de tu vida aburrida *saca su bisturí y lo clava en el estómago de jane*

Jane:*escupe sangre sintiendo el frio de la navaja del bisturí*….Jack…..*cae desmayada desangrándose completamente*

Jack: para poder tener una vida nueva debes eliminar la antigua….te prometo jane que todo mejorara solo debes dejar morir tu cuerpo humano….*la carga en sus brazos caminando hacia la ventana llevándosela lejos de aquel lugar* te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando veas quien está ahí *da unas pequeñas risas desapareciendo entre la neblina*

Slendy: *camina a lado de Jack con tranquilidad al observar a jane*ahora veo que isiste bien tu trabajo Jack has traído a una nueva asesina a nuestra comunidad, nos servirá de mucha ayuda jane tiene demasiada agilidad y flexibilidad además de fuerza me pregunto cómo reaccionaran los demás

Jack: se lo tomaran bien eh estado observando a jane desde hace 2 años y sé que valdrá la pena además de que le estoy haciendo un favor ella en verdad quería terminar con su rutina humana….*la mira con algo de preocupación para después volver a mirar el camino el cual comenzaba a dejar de tener niebla mostrando un bosque siniestro con varias casas esparcidas*

Slendy: deberemos ocultarla por un rato de los demás mientras se recupera así que si te preguntan sobre la nueva tu diles que aún no llega, no quiero que haya caos con el que causa Jeff es suficiente *carga a jane llevándosela a la casa principal la cual era una mansión enorme*

Jack: si déjame solo ya sabes! Siempre hace esto me deja con toda la responsabilidad mientras el no hace nada más que regañarnos *camina de un lado a otro haciendo berrinche*

Slendy: *recuesta a jane en una mesa de operaciones despojándola de su máscara y vestido se podía notar que su cuerpo al igual que su cara era muy blanco y liso* vaya que Jack se sobrepasó con la apuñalada… es muy profunda *toca levemente la herida* bien quitemos la sangre y cerremos la herida *limpia con un paño húmedo la sangre dejándola limpia de nuevo, escurre liquido negro en la herida cerrándola completamente*

Sally: umm señor slender está aquí *se asoma una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y heridas en la cabeza*

Slendy: si Sally estoy aquí estoy arreglando un problema con la chica nueva

Sally: *se acerca a slendy para poder ver*ella se ve muy linda en serio crees que sirva para asesinar *lo mira tiernamente moviendo su osito de un lado a otro*

Slendy: por su puesto Jack y yo la estuvimos observando y demostró ser una de nosotros su agilidad la hace muy veloz y con el cuchillo ni hablar pero no tiene una historia muy agradable

Sally: porque? que fue lo que sucedió?

Slendy: Jeff mato a su familia y la quemo viva no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar ella al verlo *rasca su cabeza*

Sally: tal vez lo quiera matar por todo lo que hizo la verdad yo también lo haría *sonríe ampliamente*

Slendy: *comienza a vestirla de nuevo poniéndole su máscara* posibilidad tal vez …bien eh terminado me acompañarías a dejarla en donde sería su nuevo hogar?

Sally: claro! Solo si me llevas cargando *estira sus brazos esperando ser cargada*

Slendy: muy bien aquí vamos *la carga en su hombro mientras que carga a jane con ambos brazos* ella vivirá alado de la casa de Ben es la única casa desocupada y no quiero causar desastres si la pongo a vivir alado de Jeff *camina tranquilamente hacia la casa de jane mientras Sally jugaba con su osito de peluche*

Sally: sabes su máscara me recuerda mucho a la de masky! Ellos serían una pareja perfecta

Slendy: no lo creo masky es…..algo raro….bien hemos llegado esta es su casa es un poco grande no creo que le importe *abre la puerta pasando a la sala y dejándola recostada en un sillón que se encontraba en la pared* le dejare sus cosas en la mesa ya cuando se despierte sabrá a donde ir para conocer a los demás, bien te quedas o bienes conmigo a la mansión? *la baja de su hombro con cuidado*

Sally: me quedare con ella para enseñarle el lugar cuando despierte además tiene televisión puedo ver un rato las caricaturas *sonríe dulcemente sentándose alado de jane*

Slendy: muy bien entonces nos vemos más tarde y por favor deja que se despierte sola no la vayas a despertar solo porque quieres jugar con ella okey? *le da la espalda comenzando a alejarse*

Sally: muy bien señor slender no la despertare *da un suspiro y comienza a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro*Jeff se sorprenderá al verte pero si te hace algo yo lo golpeare esa es mi especialidad *sonreía de lado*

*después de un largo rato jane despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y de estómago creyendo que todo era un sueño pero a los pocos segundos se da cuenta que no es así*

Jane: jummm donde…..dónde estoy? *rasca su cabeza con curiosidad y con los ojos aun entrecerrados*

Sally: al fin despertaste jane! Bienvenida a nuestra comunidad *sonríe ampliamente al verla*

Jane: ahora veo que…no fue un sueño….en verdad me convertí en una creepypasta…..una segunda oportunidad…según Jack *nota a la pequeña que se encontraba sentada a su lado* hola pequeña y gracias por tu bienvenida pero…como sabes mi nombre?...y cuál es tu nombre? *decía confundía ladeando su cabeza*

Sally: mi nombre es Sally soy una de las creepypastas más jóvenes de este lugar y el señor slender me dijo tu nombre además de que me conto que eras una gran asesina

Jane: la verdad no es para tanto solo pequeñas habilidades *sonríe al verla*a y es un gusto conocerte pequeña Sally

Sally: ven te mostrare este lugar y te presentare con los demás creepypastas de seguro te llevaras con todos muy bien aquí todos nos apoyamos y a veces nos odiamos pero eso es rara vez *la toma de la mano llevándosela fuera de su casa* bien como ya sabrás esta es tu casa y la que esta alado es la de Ben drowned es un gran hacker además de un gran gamer, de seguro está jugando videojuegos como de costumbre ven te lo presentare! *Abre la puerta sin permiso con una gran sonrisa* Ben! Ya llego a la chica nueva ven a conocerla!

Ben: Sally! Ya te he dicho que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar! Mal educada *aparecía un chico de cabello rubio y de ojos negros*

Sally: nunca me abres cuando toco la puerta….siempre me gritas "entra está abierto" así que no me puedes regañar *infla sus mejillas*

Ben: esta bien tienes razón *ve a jane la cual se encontraba alado de Sally*conque eres la chica nueva eh? Tu piel y tu cabello….me hacen recordar a alguien *rasca su cabeza con duda* de seguro no es importante jeje así que seas bienvenida! Mi nombre es Ben, gamer profesional al igual que asesino, es bueno tener una creepypasta nueva y dime como te diste a conocer entre los humanos?

Jane: es una larga historia solo digamos que estuve limpiando los errores de alguien *desvía la mirada con desagrado*

Ben: umm interesante y dime como dicen los humanos? *decía rascándose el mentón*

Jane: los humanos me dicen jane the killer

Ben: *abre sus ojos como plato al oír su apodo recordando al instante a Jeff* tu…..tu fuiste la 4ta victima e Jeff! *la señala*

Jane: si ese bastardo me arruino la vida y yo que creí que…..seriamos amigos….pero me equivoque el me hizo lo que soy ahora

Ben: wow vaya que tu historia con él no es agradable y dime porque creíste que serias amiga de el paso algo?

Sally: historia! Siii *apaga el televisor de Ben junto con su consola para después sentarse en el sofá*

Ben: NO! No guarde partida! Como fui tan imbécil! *le salen las lágrimas sentándose a lado de Sally* eres tan cruel….*snif snif*

Jane: no es la gran cosa solo que *cierra la puerta sentándose en la mesita de Ben para verlos frente a frente* nosotros nos llevamos muy bien el primer día en que nos vimos, todo comenzó en la tarde durante educación física Jeff estaba solo al igual que yo todos estaban jugando menos nosotros me le acerque para no estar sola comenzando a hablar el era muy tímido pero también muy decidido eso fue lo que más me agrado de él, cansados de no hacer nada decidimos caminar por toda la escuela hablando sobre nuestros intereses y sueños, el me hizo sentir algo que hace mucho tiempo había dejado de sentir

Sally: *con los ojos brillantes*y que era?

Jane: afecto hacia otro ser humano….seguimos hablando hasta que me conto lo que la pandilla de Randy le había hecho, yo le respondi "esos mal nacidos siempre han sido idiotas con todos" a lo cual el me miro seriamente diciéndome que si me habían hecho algo yo le conteste que no pues ellos siempre habían sido muy apartados de mi desde que se enteraron que me encontraron en el baño golpeando a sangre fría a otra chica…..el sonrio con alivio y seguimos después de un rato el me presento a su hermano era similar a jeff solo que mas alto y mas sonriente, Jeff me dijo que la única manera para que el pudiera presentar a su hermano es que alguien fuera muy amigo de el, me parecio increíble no llevábamos un dia de conocernos y ya me consideraba su amiga me dio ese honor me sentí muy feliz al saberlo, yo crei que siempre seriamos amigos pero paso el tiempo arruinando mi amistad con el, su hermano fue metido a prisión por culpa de Randy, y Jeff fue quemado vivo….todo lo que paso arruino su cordura metiéndome en su locura….un dia desperté me encontraba amarrada a una silla obligada a contemplar a mi familia y amigos asesinados con una sonrisa deforme en su rostro…..jeff me quemo viva diciéndome que me haría hermosa como el….lo extraño es que no mori quemada, desperté en el hospital con vendajes en todo el cuerpo el doctor me había dicho que un chico me había sacado de mi hogar en llamas dejándome en el patio delantero…..paso un mes y me llego un paquete en aquel paquete había una rosa,una mascara y una peluca junto con una nota que decía " lamento que no hayas quedado tan hermosa como yo asi que te regalo la máscara para cubrir tus heridas mientras sanas" me sentí mal….senti como si algo dentro de mi muriera, paso el tiempo me dieron de alta y yo tuve que encontrar un nuevo hogar…mi familia siempre fue de mucho dinero asi que no me preocupe, crei que podría comenzar con una nueva vida pero un sentimiento no me dejaba….yo quería venganza por lo que le hizo a mis seres queridos….asi que lo seguía tratando de poder matarlo y asi saciar aquel sentimiento dentro de mi..pero el era muy rápido y no podía seguir sus pasos…paso el tiempo y con los días gane experiencia y habilidades que me ayudaban a seguirlo, el siempre dejaba un desastre y yo tenía que limpiarlo mate a mucha gente inocente y culpable dándome demasiada fuerza, increíblemente cuando los asesinaba ese sentimiento dentro de mi se calmaba pero siempre regresaba en ese momento comprendi lo que sentía jeff, pero nunca era suficiente en cambio yo no cai tan fácil como el y mantenía aun mi cordura….hasta ahora…

Ben: esa es la historia más épica que me han contado! O dios es tan buena *da una pequeña risita*

Sally: vaya que te gustaba Jeff *hace una cara picara*

Jane: que? No! Solo dije lo que paso él no me gusta *se sonroja debajo de la máscara*

Sally: muy bien muy bien okey te creo *lo dice de forma sarcástica levantándose* mejor vayamos a ver al señor slender para ver que misiones hay

Jane: está bien Sally…

Ben: yo las sigo! Ahora que no tengo nada que hacer *sonríe parándose frente a Sally*

Sally: genial podremos hacer una misión juntos esto será asombroso *al abrir la puerta se encuentra Jeff parado frente a ella*

Jeff: hola niños me preguntaba si querían ir con conmigo y con ticci a…..ma..tar….*se queda en pausa al mirar a jane*

Ben: esto se pone mejor! *lo decía ansioso*

Sally: los enamorados ya se encontraron! *decía en su mente dando una gran sonrisa*

Jeff: Arkensaw…

Jane: Woods….

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO GRACIAS POR LEER!

Dib: no crees que fuiste muy troll con los lectores?

Yo: naaa ya lo superaran


End file.
